


Say My Name

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: Again, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taepyo daddy!kink... part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> read the first one

The shower is one of Taeil’s favourite places to be.

He loves the feel of the hot water on his skin – he always turns the hot tap all the way up, likes feeling like he is being scalded – and likes the way the steam billows about.

He is in there, rubbing soap on his chest when the shower door slides open and Jihoon is there, pushing him against the wall, the tiles freezing cold against his ass.

He looks up, pouting. “Jihoon, you know I like my shower to be peaceful – ”

Before he can finish his sentence, though, Jihoon leans down and cuts him off with a kiss. As Taeil whimpers, melts, like he always does when Jihoon kisses him, he feels himself getting hard already.

Jihoon breaks the kiss, looks down at him and the intensity in his eyes is almost frightening. “Oh, god, you on stage today – fuck, Taeil, if you dance like that more often I might have to jerk you off in the van again.” He whispers, above the white noise of the water running.

They are kissing again, bodies pressed up against each other, cocks slipping and rubbing together, the sensation is so intense Taeil feels like he is going to faint.

“This time,” Jihoon growls, trailing kisses down Taeil’s collarbone, “I’m going to be your daddy.”

“Oh, fuck.” Taeil whines, his voice becoming wobbly already.

Ever since last week, where they had had the best sex of their lives – Jihoon calling him daddy, breathless and on his knees for _him_ – just thinking about it had had him rushing to the bathroom to bring himself off.

As Jihoon turns him around, pushes him face first into the tiles, he feels a finger slip inside his asshole. Jihoon’s hand comes up and curls in his hair, yanking his head back. He can feel Jihoon’s cock at his entrance already – “are you ready?” “yes, oh god, just do it” – and then he is inside, stretching, filling, reaching, and it’s too much.

Jihoon hasn’t moved yet, is still watching Taeil squirm against the tiles. “Do you like that?” He murmurs, his voice husky.

“Oh fuck, Jihoonie – _daddy_ – ”

The sound of him saying that word, _moaning_ that word into the tiles, for him, is almost too much for Jihoon to bear. He moves once, slowly, feeling the other man clench around him. “What was that?”

“Please – daddy – I’ll do anything just – ”

Taeil is not making any sense, but that’s okay, because neither is Jihoon’s inner monologue. He thrusts, once, twice, his hand coming around to stroke Taeil’s cock. He feels the bead of wetness on the tip and brushes it with his thumb – not like they _need_ that lubrication since they are in the shower, the hot water adding to the sensations – and feels Taeil shudder, whisper _daddy_ and all his self-restraint has gone.

He begins thrusting hard, as Taeil braces himself against the wall. With one hand, Jihoon grasps Taeil’s shoulder for support, with the other; he is stroking Taeil with a furious rhythm. The feel of Taeil’s tight asshole around his cock is breathtaking, and Taeil is now just whispering “ _daddy daddy daddy daddy_ ” endlessly.

He pumps once, twice, and then his orgasm is upon him, almost as suddenly as he had joined Taeil in the shower, and he bites back a scream as he strokes Taeil to orgasm, too, letting him share in the ecstasy.

They slump forward, at the same time, Jihoon’s dick already starting to wilt. They are both heaving for breath, but as Taeil turns around and looks up at Jihoon with a cheeky smile, he knows it was worth it.

Jihoon leans down so their foreheads bump, the water droplets giving everything a very ethereal look. He smiles at Taeil, who just smiles back, both of them content in the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DID I WRITE A SEQUEL TO THIS DEPRAVED FILTH wtf is wrong with me


End file.
